1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for injecting a liquid into a primo-node and a primo-node tracing system comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The primo-vascular system (PVS), which was disclosed in the early 1960s, includes primo-nodes (PNs) and primo-vessels (PVs). A PN is a circulatory system distinguished from a blood vessel, a lymph vessel, and the nervous system. It is known that a portion of the PVS has a thread structure in a blood vessel. As a result of many PVS studies, it have been determined that the PVS exists in blood vessels, nervous tissues, surfaces of internal organs, outer surface of many organs, and lymph vessels.
A PN is a small and soft tissue surrounded by a relatively tough and thin film. A PN, and movement thereof, may be observed by injecting a predetermined dye material into the PN. However, the continuous observation of the PN is not easy as the PN does not remain in a fixed state and its shape and position may change. Thus, it is necessary to identify new apparatuses and methods to observe PNs. This invention provides such an apparatus.